Team Hectic: 8 Heros
by QueenLauraxx
Summary: If 8 people you all know and love has special powers. Elemental, Agility, etc. These people are Dawn, Leaf, May, Misty, Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew. They don't know about each other's powers. But soon will. Then they have to fight off Team Hectic. Vanish them for good. Contestshipping, Leafgreenshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping! Full Summary is the whole first chapter!
1. Summary

H**ey guys! I am here with another multichapter story or should I say a whole series! So below is the full summary of the story! It has Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, LeafGreenshipping and Pokeshipping. The basics. In the next chapter I will reveal which, person has this power and that power. Anyways. I hope you are excited for the story as I am! **

* * *

_**-Summary-**_

* * *

_This time it is about Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty who have powers of the elements! _

_While the 4 boys, Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash who have powers of strength, smarts, agility and flying. So they all hold their secrets in. Until it's the right to say it._

_The girls know each other's power and the boys know each other's too. But the girls don't know about the boys and neither do they._

_Until it was suddenly revealed. So they get summoned to defeat the most evilest group. Team Hectic. Team Hectic has powers too. But it is unknown.. They all train against each other until they get better at it._

_Until the 8 go to infiltrate the base they fight as hard as they can. They soon find out the powers of Team Hectic, but in the hard way.._

* * *

**So how's this little intro/summary? I am excited to write it because I was thinking about writing something like this For a while now. So I did! :-)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Four New Girls

**May: Yay! Finally a new story!**

**Drew: It's about time for it! *Flicks hair***

**Leaf: Drew, dude. Be niccce!**

**Gary: Leafy! You know he's not nice.**

**Leaf: Whateves. **

**Gary: *pouts***

**Dawn: *sweatdropping* Anyways! QueenLauraxx doesn't own pokemon. If so. Leafgreenshipping would be real!**

**Leaf and Gary: What's Leafgreenshipping?**

**Me: Uh...umh...NOTHING. GET ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE THEY KILL ME!**

**Drew: *Whispering to Leaf and Gary***

**Leaf: LAURA GET OVER HERE!**

**Me: Uh oh! See ya! Enjoy the story! *Runs away***

**Gary: *Blushing SUPER HARD***

**Everyone Else: *Laughing and Giggling***

* * *

_**Team Hectic: Eight Heros**  
by:Queen Lauraxx_

* * *

Chapter 1: The four new girls

4 girls, living in one house together without a mom or dad. But all of them have powers, but their powers are elemental powers. Their names are Leaf Green, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower. Now their powers are Earth, Water, Fire and Air. Leaf has earth, Misty has water, Dawn has air and May is fire. Each girl has a circular necklace with the color of their element.

Dawn's POV:

I woke up feeling groggy, but then I realized it was the first day of school! I look down at my neck to see my necklace still dangling there. It is the color of my element which is air, and it is white.

I have to look as cute as possible! I pull on some skinny jeans and a see-through pink shirt and a white tanktop under it. Some peep-toe flats and some make up and pulled up my navy-blue hair into a high ponytail. After I was finished I went downstairs to see all of my "sisters" downstairs. You see we were all orphans, but we all ran away at the age of 12. Right now all of us are 17 years old.

Leaf Green, one of my sisters. She has the element of the earth. So therefore she has a green necklace. She has waist length brown hair. Green eyes. She was wearing a knee-length dress the color of forest green.

My next sister May Maple, she has a red necklace because her element is fire. She is wearing a white cardigan, a red tank, and red converses. She has these doggy ears hair style and sapphire blue eyes.

My last sister Misty Waterflower. She has the element of Water. She has a cerulean blue necklace. She is wearing a jean shorts and a blue v-neck. Also wearing blue vans on her feet. Her red hair was in her usual high side pony-tail. She also has green-blue colored eyes.

* * *

Leaf's POV:

We were all downstairs excited for our first day of school. We were lets say the new girls. We are different. But we keep these powers to ourselves but all of my other sisters know about our powers. We all heard one of my other sisters Dawn come down the stairs.

I looked at everybody," So guys ready to go to school? " Dawn looked at us," What if we do not have controls of our powers? " Misty just laughed and said," That is why we have the necklaces, but just to make sure practice you powers." We all looked at the clock. It was 7:45 am and school started at 8:00 am. So we have 15 minutes to walk.

So we were walking to school, but on the way there we ran into 4 boys. One with purple hair, green hair, spiky hair and a raven-haired one.

The girls and I went into a private telepathically conversation.

_'I wonder why we ran into these boys'_, commented Dawn

I mentally rolled my eyes. Then Misty interfered,_ 'These guys are KINDA suspicious, I can't read their minds?' _(Their side powers are mind reading and flying)

I interfered,_'Misty does have a point.'_

May then just suddenly screamed out_,'GUYS! Come on give them a chance their JUST boys.'_

Misty, Dawn and I just said_,' Okay whatever.'_

Then we went back to normal. But the boys looked confused but they quickly shook it off. "My name is Drew Hayden", said the green haired guy. "My name is Gary Oak, what is yours beautiful?", he said looking at me. I just rolled my eyes. Then the raven haired guy said, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I LOVE FOOD!" We all just looked at him.

Then the purple-haired one just said,"Paul." I guess that's his name.

* * *

Gary's POV:

All the girls looked like they were deep in thought. But they weren't listening to us. I looked at the other guys,"Uh Guys?' Drew looked at me," Uh I don't know."

Let me tell you this, we have powers. I have agility, Ash has Telekinisis, Drew has flying, and Paul has superstrength. Then the girls returned to normal.

Their names were, Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf. I even tried to flirt. But **NO** their different.

Normal POV:

All 8 of them walked to school, quickly with Gary occasically flirting with Leaf. But she would just roll her eyes.

When they all went through the schools front doors of the school. Everyone turned around to look at them. All they heard were,_"What are they doing with__** those**__ girls?"_

* * *

Drew's POV:

_"What are they doing with __**those**__ girls." _was what all we heard. All I did was snarl and everyone seemed to run. They were doing this because my friends and I are the most popular guys in the school.

The girl named Leaf said,"Why are they staring at us?" May just rolled her eyes. Dawn was quiet and Misty was holding a mallet?

All of the other guys in the hallway glared at my friends and me. I just smirked and flicked my hair and kept walking.

* * *

May's POV

All of them were glaring at us. I felt kinda uncomfortable. I looked at Leaf and said," Why" All she did was shrug.

When my friends and I finally were at the office. We all said goodbye to the boys. They all left and we entered the office.

The woman in the office looked up,"Oh hello girls! Are you the new girls who came here for their schedules?" We all nodded. She went over to a black file cabinet, and pulled out a white file folder and she pulled out 4 sheets of paper. She gave each of us a schedule. I scanned my schedule. I found out my first class was math. **UGH!**

I totally don't like that class, but good thing about it is Dawn is in that class with me. We also found out that Leaf and Misty are in the same class. _History_. We both walked off to the worst class ever (If you like Math then no offense sorry!)

* * *

Misty's POV:

Leaf and I walked to our first class, History. To be honest, I don't REALLY like history. Leaf on the other hand LOVES history. Oh well. Leaf and I entered the classroom, too see Ash and Gary sitting next to each other talking to each other. Leaf's smile turned to a frown. While I took out my trusty mallet, let's just say I'm protective. I don't use my powers to protect myself, but I do use it against people with powers.

Leaf and I just had a small private telepathically .

_'Why does this happen to us? We have them in our class? EVERY SINGLE DAY? I already had enough of Gary today with all that flirting.'_

I said_,'I know right?'_

We both looked at the boys, they had already stopped talking to each other, and was looking at us.

They motioned us to siit next to them. We both looked around the room to see, if there were anymore avaliable desks left. But unfortunately for us there weren't anymore chairs left.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

May and I walked into our math classroom to find a quiet Paul and a smirking Drew. May and I both rolled our eyes.

Then Drew told us to sit next to them. I looked at May and she looked at me, we both hesitated and we finally decided to sit next to them. Paul gave me a cold glare, while I just put in a fake smile.

May and Drew suddenly got into a argument. Everyone in the classroom looked up at them.

"My name is MAY! Not JULY not ANY_ other _month!", yelled May.

Drew just smirked,"Well whatever you say, December, I'm not gonna listen to you."

May got mad even more, they kept going until the teacher separated them. I giggled silently when they both were whisper arguing.

* * *

Leaf's POV:

"Kill me now!" I telepathically said to Misty. Misty, just giggled. I rolled my eyes.

Gary kept poking me until I turned around to him. Then he said a cheesy pick up line. Then I smack him. Then it repeats, OVER and OVER again.

When he did it for the 55th time. I was ready to split the ground into two. But Misty placed a hand on my shoulder and she shook her head. So I calmed down. I looked up to see Gary staring at us to say,'What just happened?'

* * *

Gary's POV:

I was annoying Leaf because it was pretty funny. She was so annoyed that she clenched her hands and her eyes turned REALLY dark brown. Misty put her hand on Leaf's shoulder and shook her head no.

I looked at Ash to tell him to read Leaf's mind. Ash tried to read her mind but he said that she blocked it. No one can do that unless they have powers too. Can it be that Leaf has powers? If so.. what if her sisters have powers too?

Leaf suddenly broke me out of shock by saying,"Hey? Gary are you okay?" I quickly nodded. Then she turned back to Misty to talk to her. I turned around to Ash to tell him we needed to talk with the boys about what had happened.

* * *

After School, With the Boys

Normal POV:

Ash, Gary and Paul and Drew were at Drew's house talking about random things. Then Gary decided to bring up what had happened at school. Drew questioned Gary. On how he knew about it. Then Gary explained about Leaf and her eyes changing from green to DARK brown. All boys except Gary and Paul gasped, while Paul grunted. Drew also said that when him and May were arguing her eyes turned red. All guys were in deep in thought thinking about to do.

Drew suddenly said,"Why don't we just follow the girls or sneak into their house." They all agreed to go and sneak in at midnight when all the girls fell asleep.

**Time Skip 12:00 am**

Once it was midnight they all sneaked out of the house going towards the girls house. They were in front of the girls house. They counted backwards, 3,2,1. Then they opened the door.

* * *

**Me: *Has a bump on head from Leaf* Ow...**

**Leaf: *Smirking* That's what you get.**

**Me: Anyways. I hope you liked the story! Cliffhanger!**

**Dawn: Okay! Leaf don't hurt the author again or she won't be able to write the story!**

**Leaf: *sweatdrops* Whoops!**

**May: I honestly think Leafgreenshipping is cute.**

**Me: What about contestshipping. Hmm? May? Hmm?**

**May: COME HERE! **

**Me: Oh not again! *Runs Away***

**Drew: I totally know she likes me.**

**Everyone: OH YEAH.**


End file.
